kingdom_keepers_second_generation_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Keepers (Pairing)
Kingdom Keepers (Pairing) is the friendship pairing of all five Kingdom Keepers: Alex Jones, Summer Whitman, Chris Bernowski, Winnie Philby, and Jake Maybeck. Similarities *All are 14 years old. *All live in Orlando, Florida. *All are Kingdom Keepers. *All are middle school students. *All are in the eighth grade. *All are friends with Wayne. Alex's Opinion of the Group Alex has a hard time being a member of this group. He was forced to sign up by his parents, but he wasn't expecting to actually become a Keeper. He feels like everyone else is super close, because they have previous Kingdom Keepers for parents, and he doesn't. He hates the fact that he was chosen because he can "handle being the leader". He has never had leadership instincts in his life, and it seems to him, everyone else only notices him because he's the leader. He has a theory in his mind that he could give the leadership role to Summer, and nobody would miss him. Alex doesn't feel like he fits in with Summer, Winnie, Jake, and Chris, and didn't ask for any of this. Summer's Opinion of the Group Summer cares about the members of her group more than anything. She is willing to do anything for them in order to protect them, especially by not telling the members of her group about her secrets. Summer gets along well with everybody in the group and she respects everyone equally. She listens to everyone's ideas, but she acknowledges that she sometimes takes the role of being the leader, even though she is second-in-command. Summer and Wayne think that it is best for her to not use her powers in the group until the other Keepers are ready, because this knowledge given to the Overtakers can end up with things going terribly wrong. Summer will do anything for the group's protection and she will do anything to help the group when they are in need. Summer tries to never let her feelings get in the way of the plan, as she can be very serious, as long as she is doing what needs to be done. Chris' Opinion of the Group Winnie's Opinion of the Group Winnie loves the group. Even though sometimes the boys can be complete idiots at times, they're always there when she needs them and she'll always be there when they need her. Winnie thinks that its an amazing experience to be part of the program, and is thankful that she made the right but risky choice of joining. It helped Winnie make good friends and she loves all of her friends. Even though sometimes Winnie can get upset on a mission if something goes wrong, she always tries to keep calm and level headed with everyone. She knows the team always has her back, and hopes to be friends with them when she gets older. Jake's Opinion of the Group Jake loves each and every member if the group. They work great as a team and Jake would anything for the members of the group. As the athletic Kingdom Keeper Jake tries to keep his friends in shape. Jake can sometimes be a little clumsy and is always a little afraid to let his friends down, but also knows the group has his back. He is very glad that he is a part of the group since it led him to meeting amazing people. Jake makes sure that every member knows that he has their back thorough thick and thin. He would even die for one of his friends. Gallery KK03.jpg KK02.png KK Year1 Teaser.png Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Group Pairings